User talk:Icecreamcaekbot
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shining-Armor page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shinigami.Eyes (Talk) 23:02, November 1, 2012 Thanks. Thanks a lot, dude. [[User:Werehood|'Werehood']] 17:18, December 12, 2012 (UTC) My request. My custom sig request. I would like to have a custom sig that has "TheDeadWabbt" on the left side with Sora(Kingdom Hearts) next to it and his Keyblade behind the t.I would also like Riku pixel art on the right side of the sig .Thats all. DeadWabbit15 (talk) 03:13, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Ill get on it soon [[User:Shining-Armor|'_SA']] 17:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) HEY TEEL THAT ADAM OBLITERAIONOFTHOFTHESAFE THIS HE MUST LET ME BACK ON CAHT OR ILL HUNT HIM DOWN AND FUKING KILL HIM AND HIS FMALY TOO AND LAFE AS HE IS DIEING IN A SLOW AND PANFUL WAY GOT TELL OBILERATIONOFTHESAFE THIS AND MAKE HIM OR BAN HIM FOR GOOD IF YOU DO NOT DO THIS ALL OF YOU ADIME AND YOU WILL GET KILL AND YOUR FAMLYS TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 User:WhatIfXtreme22 Here is an idea, first you take that barbed wire out of your ass and quit using caps like an inbred hick. Second I welcome a visit from an asshurt ten year old son of a bitch. And lastly fuck you. Have a nice day ^_^. [[User:Shining-Armor|'_SA']] 17:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) 18:28, December 15, 2012 (UTC) A message from Ozank I did Sarah/Business Cat's signature for her since she said you had difficulties making it and wanted me to do it, also I like your signature it seems familiar :P -- Ozank (Talk) 15:02, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Anisa Hey, it's Anisa! sorry it took so long to make a whatever wikia account and hit you up- i honestly cant believed MLP is your pic. you're insane and erm.. *whispers* i dont know what im supposed to do here AnisaT (talk) 17:00, December 15, 2012 (UTC) You edit hehe [[User:Shining-Armor|'_SA']] 17:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) 18:25, December 15, 2012 (UTC) dear shining armor i thought we were friends friends dont be mean to other friends from your former friend ao little Pasta deletion Hey ShiningArmor, could you explain me the reason why you deleted the "Físico no Fórum" page? It had good spacing, grammar and everything. The theory was also very interesting. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 18:48, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I did? wait thats that page in another language. [[User:Shining-Armor|'_SA']] 17:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) 18:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Dude, that's exactly what the AltLang category is for. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 18:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Are you fucking kidding me... ill restore it [[User:Shining-Armor|'_SA']] 17:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) 19:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Ban Why did you ban me? Especially before today? I mean, I've been in the chat for about a week, and you didn't seem to mind or anything... :/ Ifarted69 (talk) 04:23, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Im going to be honest... I really didnt notice and you will be unbanned once you get a name change. [[User:Shining-Armor|'_SA']] 17:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) 23:52, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright, but how do I get a name change? Ifarted69 (talk) 22:26, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Via [[User:Shining-Armor|'_SA']] 17:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) 14:24, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Favor Hey, Shining-Armor, are you taking new signatures requests? Coffee Shop Corporate Raider (AKA the user formerly known as Cheese Lord) wanted me to ask you if you could make him a signature. I've also been thinking about getting a signature of my own, but I think I'll hold off on that for now. First and foremost, I'd like you to make a signature for Coffee Shop Corporate Raider, if you are accepting signature requests at the moment. If not, I'll tell him to wait until you're ready. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:49, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Nvm. I got it working. Ifarted69 (talk) 20:37, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ban u banned me u mother fucker!Dazzilingspartan2 (talk) 19:49, December 22, 2012 (UTC)dazzilingspartan2 Maybe you shouldn't spam so buck off [[User:Shining-Armor|'_SA']] 17:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban? So...how long is the chat ban I have...a day? Week? Month? Forever (God forbid that!)? It seems that my desperation cannot get me anywhere. SmasherLink (talk) 07:51, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Do you do more signature requests? If you do, I'm planning for one with a scarlet outline and purple letters with a SeeU picture. Thanks. "I was just enjoying the show... Then I got shot in the head." (talk) 10:20, January 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Edits Thanks! I just noticed a bunch of pastas popping up, all new and uncategorized, so I jumped at the chance. Zmario 22:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)